Rainbow Energy (Team Rocket 17)
print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprints=9 |reprint1=RainbowEnergyAquapolis144.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprint2=RainbowEnergyEXRubySapphire95.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprint3=RainbowEnergyPlatinum121.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprint4=RainbowEnergyHeartGoldSoulSilver104.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Kent Kanetsuna |reprint5=RainbowEnergyXY131.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint6=RainbowEnergyCollectionMoon60.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. Unknown |reprint7=RainbowEnergyCelestialStorm151.jpg |recaption7= Regular print Illus. Unknown |reprint8=RainbowEnergyCelestialStorm183.jpg |recaption8= print Illus. Unknown |type=Rainbow |class=Special |subclass=NewRainbow |provides= }} |rarity= |cardno=17/82|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=80/82}} }} |rarity= |cardno=144/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=092/092}} |rarity= |cardno=95/109|jphalfdeck= }} }} }} |rarity= |cardno=81/92|jpdeck= }} |jpquarterdeck=Lucario Quarter Deck|jpcardno=015/015}} |jpquarterdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=015/015}} |jpcardno=019/019}} |rarity= |cardno=121/127|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=093/096}} |jpcardno=021/DPt-P}} |rarity= |cardno=104/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=070/070}} |jphalfdeck=Leafeon Deck|jpcardno=015/015}} |rarity= |cardno=131/146|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=060/060}} |rarity= |cardno=152/162|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=059/059}} |jpcardno=210/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=137/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=060/060}} |jpcardno=059/059}} |jpcardno=098/SM-P}} |rarity= |cardno=151/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=066/066}} |rarity= |cardno=183/168|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=086/066}} |jpcardno=029/029}} }} Rainbow Energy (Japanese: レインボーエネルギー Rainbow Energy) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Energy.) }} Energy. While in play, this card provides every type of Energy but provides only 1 Energy at a time. When you attach this card from your hand to 1 of your Pokémon, put 1 damage counter on that Pokémon. }} e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID C-60-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information This card was included in the expansion as a Holofoil and Non Holofoil with artwork by Takumi Akabane, first released as only a Holofoil in the Japanese expansion. It was reprinted using the e-card format in Japan in the expansion. This print was later included in the expansion, previously released in the expansion. This card was reprinted with new artwork by the same artist in the expansion, which originated from the Japanese . In Japan, it was reprinted in the , , and s. The Mirage's Mew Deck print was reprinted in English in the expansion. It was reprinted again in Japan in the Lucario and Mightyena Quarter Decks of the and in the . During the Platinum Series, this card was included in the expansion, having been released previously in the expansion in Japan. It was reprinted in Japan as a Holofoil given away at the March 2009 Gym Challenge. Rainbow Energy was re-released for with new artwork by Kent Kanetsuna, originating from the Japanese . In Japan, it was reprinted for the Leafeon Deck of the . It was later reprinted with new artwork by 5ban Graphics in the English expansion, first released in the Japanese . At the beginning of the XY BREAK Series, it was reprinted in the expansion, previously released in the Japanese expansion. A Cracked Ice Holofoil of this card was one of the gifts available as part of the , which ran for a limited time at participating stores starting December 26, 2015. Customers who purchased at least ¥2,000 worth of eligible TCG products received a free Pokémon Coin Set featuring , , and s, as well as an additional gift determined by lottery. Possible gifts comprised a Campaign Original Card Case, a Campaign Original Match Record Book, or 1 of 2 promotional cards. This print features the campaign logo in the bottom left corner of the artwork. For the Sun & Moon Series, this card was reprinted with new artwork by 5ban Graphics in the expansion, first released in the Japanese and . A print was 1 of 9 cards available in special packs sent to official Event Organizers in Japan starting August 2017. This print features the Event Organizer logo in the bottom right corner of the illustration. It was reprinted in the Japanese subset with the artwork by Takumi Akabane originally printed in the EX Ruby & Sapphire expansion, however it was left uncredited. A print was also released in the subset and features artwork by an uncredited illustrator. These prints were released in English in the expansion. The Sun & Moon print was reperinted in the Japanese . Gallery print Illus. Unknown |image8=RainbowEnergyCelestialStorm151.jpg |caption8= Regular print Illus. Unknown |image9=RainbowEnergyCelestialStorm183.jpg |caption9= print Illus. Unknown }} Trivia *This was the first Holofoil Energy card and the first Special Energy card to be reprinted in a Japanese expansion. *Rainbow Energy had its own Energy symbol, , prior to the print. This was changed to a symbol congruous to the print's updated effect. Origin Category:Energy cards that provide more than one type of Energy Category:Team Rocket cards Category:Rocket Gang cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Aquapolis cards Category:The Town on No Map cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:Treecko Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Flygon Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Salamence Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:EX Legend Maker cards Category:Mirage's Mew Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Sea's Manaphy cards Category:Platinum cards Category:Galactic's Conquest cards Category:DPt-P Promotional cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:SoulSilver Collection cards Category:Leafeon Deck cards Category:XY cards Category:Collection X cards Category:BREAKthrough cards Category:Blue Shock cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Moon cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Celestial Storm cards Category:Champion Road cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Illus. by Takumi Akabane Category:Illus. by Kent Kanetsuna Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Cards with unknown illustrators Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Regenbogen-Energie (TCG) es:Energía Arcoíris (TCG) fr:Énergie multicolore (Team Rocket 17) it:Energia Arcobaleno (Team Rocket 17) ja:レインボーエネルギー zh:彩虹能量（集换式卡片）